


Perfect

by musics3xual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musics3xual/pseuds/musics3xual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has been sitting on his bed, staring at the mirror for the past hour, thinking about the small navy box he held in his hands. Inside of the box, there was a silver ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Dave has been sitting on his bed, staring at the mirror for the past hour, thinking about the small navy box he held in his hands. Inside of the box, there was a silver ring. The ring was for the single most important man in his life; the day to his night, the apple to his juice, his music and inspiration. It was so the man who was able to wrap Dave around his finger like no one ever had before. The most attractive, funny, perfect thing in his life. The ring was for a certain man who’s thick-wired black glasses and overbite could make the blonde man do nothing but fucking swoon. If Dave ever lost this man, his life would be over, done, kaput.

The ring was for John Egbert. And Dave was practically paralyzed with fear and nervousness.

John and Dave had been dating for 6 years. When they had completed the game, Dave had decided, fuck it, life was too short, and confessed his feelings to John the second they and the trolls had entered the new universe, in the form of grabbing him by that stupid blue hood and forcing their lips together in a fit of need and desperation because he came so close to almost losing John.

If John hadn’t kissed Dave back, the past 6 years of the Time Hero’s life might have not have been the best years of his very existence. Before they had moved in together, Dave would wake up nearly everyday to a new text on his phone.

‘good morning, dear!’

‘have a nice day, dave!’

‘love you!’

Dave will never, ever admit just how wide he would smile whenever he had read one of John’s morning texts.

John was the only person with the power to control Dave’s emotions and make him smile like that. No one else could push Dave’s buttons like John could. No one knew Dave like John did, and only by some will of god did he make John feel the same way.

After John moved in, around 2 years after the game ended, Dave thinks they might have spent every weekend in bed together for about 3 months. Not necessarily being sexual; Dave just wanted to hold him. They would lay in bed until 3 or even 4 PM, John’s head on Dave’s chest and their legs tangled beneath them, just holding each other and smiling and laughing because of how helplessly in love they both were.

Dave thinks he’s memorized the exact shade of blue John’s eyes are.

He knows John’s number better than his own.

He knows that John prefers chocolate chip pancakes to strawberry, but prefers strawberry to banana, and that, though he doesn’t drink coffee, Dave knows that John spent 3 hours once, looking who knows what up online so that he knew how to make Dave’s morning coffee taste like heaven.

He knows what size bowling ball John needed (7; he has long, thin fingers)

He knows that John likes when Dave whispers up his neck in a way that Dave knows he shouldn’t do it unless there is an easily accessible bed somewhere near by.

He knows John better than he knows himself, and thinks John knows more about Dave than even Dave does.

Dave’s phone vibrating brings him back to reality and he reaches over to grab it from the nightstand. Rose.

TT: Nervous?

You hate how right she is.

TG: never

You’re lying. Seconds later, another message. She knew you were going to say that.

TT: I knew you were going to say that.

TT: Lying is not healthy, Dave.

TG: shut up

TT: I’m right.  
TG: i said shut up

TT: How do you think I felt when I proposed to Kanaya?

Oh right. Your sister is married. Always one step ahead of you. Damnit

TG: stop mocking me

TG: there are anime tears stinging my eyes

TT: Kanaya wishes you luck.

TG: keep your lesbian wifey out of this

TT: Dave, she already knew. We came with you to get the ring.

TG: no

TT: Yes.

TG: no

TT: Dave, shut up.

TG: what do you want rose

TT: I want to wish you good luck, from Kanaya and I.

TG: thanks

TG: now leave me to be the nervous wreck that i definitely am not

Dave turns off his phone before the therapist can message him again, the navy box feeling like a 10-pound weight in his hand. He was going to do it. He was making this happen. Dave smirked and stood up.

He was going to ask John to marry him.

 

It took Dave a longtime to figure out what would be the best way to propose to the man of his dreams. After all, it had to be something that would

1\. Make him smile

2\. Make him laugh

3\. Make him say yes

After a long time scheming and planning, Dave decided to do what he did best.

Be Ironic.

So when John got home that night, Dave had the whole place decked out. Roses, candles, quiet music, the whole nine yards. There was a small, white, two-person table in the middle of the living room, with wine, more candles, and fancy silverware arrangements. John could not believe what he was seeing.

“D-Dave,” John called out, grinning. “What’s going on?”

Dave appeared from behind the kitchen, in the same clothes he normally wore.

“Sup.” He said, trying to disguise the nervousness in his voice. John began to survey the scene, walking around the room to the table.

“Did you do all this?” He asked.

“Of course, babe,” Dave told him, walking up behind him and kissing him behind the ear. “All for you.” Dave felt John shiver a little and removed himself. Dinner. Right.

“I tried to make you lasagna, but…” Dave trailed off, remembering his attempt. He had almost burned the house down. John giggled.

“You made me food?”

“Well, I settled on getting you some.” Dave replied, holding up a crate of Chinese food. John grinned.

“I’m proud of you for trying.” John told him, moving to sit at the table. Dave moved his chair out for him, shooting John a sly smile. John smiled back and Dave’s chest felt twisty and fluttery and weird.

They ate their Chinese food (Dave instructed John how to properly use the chopsticks, failing miserably, then going to get the blue-eyed boy a fork) and Dave stood up and handed John a fortune cookie. His hand was shaking a little.

“Open yours first.” He told him, and his knees felt weak.

“Don’t mind if I do, bro.” John winked up at him, and Dave gulped as John took the cookie from him, inspecting it briefly, before taking the two sides of the cookie and cracking it in half, only to have… A ring land on the table in front of him.

John stared, his eyes going wide. Ring ring ring this has to be a mistake this can’t be real Dave can’t be…

John picked up the ring and inspected it closely, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly in wonder. It was a simple, silver band, but it was what was on the inside that was important. Inside, there was a single sentence, followed by both of the men’s Hero symbols and the whole thing was so perfect and so ironically cheesy that John knew it was all Dave and felt tears stinging his eyes as he struggled to read the inside of the ring. ‘Heir to my Breathe’, it read, and John was trembling and horribly close to crying. Dave took John’s hands in his own, kneeling before him.

“John Egbert.” Dave was smiling, and John was laughing at how perfect it was and how much he loved Dave and how cheesy he was being, while at the same time, knowing that Dave was being completely serious.

“If I had to choose between playing sburb again and never seeing you again, I’d play that stupid fucking game 500 times over for you. I love you more than I love anyone or anything. I’m giving up my fucking irony for the time being so I can give you this gentlemanly speech.” John rubbed at his eyes, tears cascading down his face, but was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

“John,” Dave licked his lips. “Will you marry me?”

John let out a sob, nodding vigorously.

“Yes, Dave, yes I will marry you, Dave!” He squeaked, and Dave (shakily) put the ring on John’s ring finger, before pulling John down to give him a soft, loving kiss on the lips.

“Forever, John. I’ll love you forever.” He whispered against John’s lips, and John totally wasn't crying like a baby (he totally was) but his arms wrapped around Dave’s neck and he kissed back.

“You too, Dave, I love you so much.” He whispered back.

 

And that was how John and Dave began the rest of their lives together.


End file.
